In order to effectively clean furniture and similar surfaces (e.g., formica-topped structures), it is often necessary to utilize various cleaning and dusting compositions. A dusting composition is simply any product that will aid in the removal of dust from the surface being cleaned. Due to the nature of these surfaces, however, it is necessary to ensure that the compositions utilized will not harm the finish while they are cleaning. Thus, it is usually not desirable to employ harsh solvents or merely water, especially when the surface is finished wood. Harsh organic solvents can destroy the finish, prevent the surface from taking on a desired shine or wax coating, or even destroy the wood itself. Water can also be damaging to the finish and/or the wood itself. It is also desirable that these cleaning products enhance the ability to remove dust from the surface, and leave a shine after the laying down of a continuous layer either with or without wax.
It is desirable to provide furniture polish with ingredients which will protect the furniture against water and water rings which is common when placing a cold drink on furniture. It is further desirable to provide the furniture with a light reflectance property which is aesthetically pleasing to the eye in the event that a major portion of incident light rays should pass through the coating, and thereafter is reflected by the furniture which is called "depth-of-gloss".
Because of their particular optical properties, a number of presently commercially available dimethyl silicones are utilized in furniture polish compositions in addition to such film-forming ingredients as waxes and/or surfactants and/or oils, for example, for purpose of improving depth-of-gloss but often do not result in good water resistance. However, in some cases wax addition may undesirably affect total smear recovery and cause water rings, and oil and/or surfactant addition undesirably affects smear visibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,540 to Ohlhausen discloses a water repellant composition for use on non-porous substrate surfaces. The disclosed composition contains a mineral acid and an alkylpolysiloxane, which produces a strongly adherent and durable water repellant film upon the substrate following application.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,282 to Hansen et al discloses an aerosol dusting and cleaning composition particularly suited for cleaning furniture which includes one or more paraffinic or napthenic oils, one or more volatile solvents, terpene, a glycol ether, an emulsifier system and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,394 to Miller discloses a furniture polish composition which contains dimethyl silicones and poly (dimethyl)-copoly(methyl) oxygen containing siloxane copolymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,695 to Randen et al, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a wax-free cleaner-polisher composition which contains silicone oil and/or mineral oil and an fluoroalkyl polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,168 to discloses a hard surface cleaning composition containing an organic polar solvent, a volatile organosiloxane and a surfactant.
The above noted cleaning and polishing compositions do not provide a satisfactory depth-of-gloss and water resistance.